


Tomorrow's Warriors

by DustStorm96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Awesome Lydia, Banshee Lydia Martin, Basically all their kids, Brother-Sister Relationships, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, High School, Hurt Stiles, Injury, Mad Scientists, Mild Language, Next-Gen, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustStorm96/pseuds/DustStorm96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a brother and sister's world is turned upside down after a night out, they must be shipped halfway across the country to a town called Beacon Hills. Now they must deal with werewolves, hunters and fox spirits while trying to figure out how they fit into all this mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dreadful Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello here. I noticed there are not that many teen Wolf next generation fics, so I decided to make my own. ENJOY!

Jason couldn’t help but grin as he listened to his little sister chatter about the movie they just saw at the theater. She was so easily amused. It was one of the many things he loved about her. Most boys would complain if their parents made them take their 13 year-old sister out of the house while they spent some quality time together, but not Jason.

From the time Harley was born, the two of them were practically connected at the hip.

They made their way to Jason’s car and got in. Harley wiggled in the front passenger seat, munching on candy. Little sugary bits begin to sprinkle the floor of the car.

“Watch it, Squirt,” Jason told her, reaching for the box she was holding, “You’re making a mess.”

The girl dodged his hand and continued to stuff her face.

“This piece of junk is already a _mess”_ she giggled between chewing, “I’m just giving it a little more character.”

This unfortunately true. For his birthday a couple of months before, Jason’s parents had made an agreement with him that they would match the amount of money in his savings account so he could find his first car. A few days later, he saw a black Land Rover with a For Sale sign on the hood. One look and the boy was in love. It wasn’t until the papers were signed and the baby was his that Jason discovered the previous owners _did not_ give this beauty the love she deserved. He ended up using the money he saved on buying the car on repairs.

Jason lunged at his sister and forcefully seized the box of candy. He then took a handful out and popped the sugary goodness into his mouth before passing it back to Harley. She snatched back the box, shoving it into her purse so he couldn’t reach it, glaring.

“Jerk,” she snapped.

“Gremlin,” Jason retorted, a smirk on his face as he pulled out of the Theater’s parking lot and onto the freeway.

Night had already fallen by the time the pair arrived to the house, both now high on caffeine and sugar. After the movie, Jason and Harley wondered around the Mall for a few hours. Harley ended up squeezing a few dollars out of her doting brother and bought a set of matching necklaces. They made up two halves of a heart.

“What are going to do with two of the exact same necklace?” Jason asked. Harley shrugged.

“They’re Friendship Necklaces. I’m keeping one and I’ll give the other to my best friend.”

The girl put one on immediately after buying and spent the rest of the trip wondering who she should give the other one to. Jason buys a new a new hoodie and drawing supplies. Finally, it’s time for the siblings to head home.

Now pulling into the driveway, Jason wasn’t feeling as giddy as he had been a few minutes before. Dad’s cruiser was parked in front of the garage next to Mom’s Toyota. The plants in the flower beds looked pristine and well-watered. The house was dark apart from for a light coming from the living room windows.

Everything appeared to be normal except…the front door was wide open.

Jason turned off the engine and stepped out of the car.

“Stay here,” he ordered his sister. Harley, not yet realizing something was amiss, frowned at him in confusion but otherwise obeyed.

Jason stopped at the threshold, leaning inside, heart pounding. He heard nothing. Not the shuffling of feet. Not his father’s laughter. Not even the sounds of that romantic music CD his mother liked to play on when their parents thought they were alone and were getting goofy.

 Just silence.

The boy stepped into the entry way.

“Mom? Dad?” he called but he got no answer. He hesitantly moved towards the living room, afraid of what he might find.

When he finally got up the nerve to look, Jason had to grab the door frame to keep himself from falling over. The room was torn apart. The glass coffee table lay shattered in the corner, chunks of the couches were missing, and a couple of bullet holes were imbedded into the wall, but that was not what Jason had his focus on. The thing in the room that made his blood run cold and his heart stop was the sight of a dark puddle of crimson blood soaking into the carpet.

The boy shakenly pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

_“911, what’s you emergency?”_

“I need the police. There’s been a break-in and I think…I think a murder.”

_“At what location are you calling from?”_

“153 Green Lock Drive. Hurry.”

_“Don’t worry. Police and an ambulance are on their way. Can you tell me your name, Sweetie?”_

“Ja-son. My name is Jason Stilinski.”


	2. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stilinski children now must face a world without their parents and what that implies.

Jason sat quietly on the edge of his bed. A whole week had passed and the police still did not know what happened that night. After a DNA analyze, it was determined that the blood in the carpet was his father’s but neither his body or his mother had been found yet.

After a quick google search, the boy had discovered that a person can lose 3 or 4 pints of blood and still survive though the person in question might need a blood transfusion. Both his parents could still be alive.

The real question was _where were they_?

Jason had written down all the possibilities of how and why this had happened like he usually does when trying to figure out a hard problem. The entries included:

-Kidnapped by the Mafia

-Abducted by aliens

-Part of a very elaborate prank

-Mistaken for someone important and is being held hostage for a large sum

-Secretly government spies

-Faked their deaths

-Murdered by a psychopath who hid the bodies

-Sacrificed in a ritual for the pagan gods.

He knew some of the ideas were ridiculous and goofy but his Dad always told him to explore _all_ the options. Jason was scribbling down some more ideas when there was a knock on the door.

Without waiting for an answer, Mrs. Lincoln, the Stilinskis’ neighbor, let herself into the room. Jason and Harley had been staying with her until their parents turned up or someone in authority came up with a better situation.

She took a seat down next to him and ruffled his hair.

“How you doing, kiddo?”

Jason pulled away and turned his back away as he continued to write.

“Jason, I need you to look at me. It’s important,” Mrs. Lincoln told him patiently. The boy continued to ignore her. She sighed but continued.

“O.k. just listen. Your grandmother is going to be arriving tomorrow and you need get your things packed.”

“There’s no point,” Jason interrupted, “We’re not going anywhere.”

“Honey, she’s coming to take you and Harley back to California. Do you think you going to just continue on doodling and writing lists and your parents are going to a appear out of nowhere, save and sound, like nothing ever happened?”

Jason shrugged his shoulders, still not looking at her.

“If it were that easy, then sure.”

Mrs. Lewis stiffened in anger.

“Jason,” she said softly, attempting to stay calm, “The police have still not found any clues on what happened to your parents and since I am only temporarily responsible for you and your sister until that guardianship can be transferred to your next kin. Since that is your grandmother…”

“Stop talking about them like they’re dead,” Jason yelled, leaping into a fury, “They’re NOT dead!”

“I’m sorry but that is a very real possibility,” Mrs. Lincoln snapped, standing up, “Just start packing, I’m not going to ask you again.”

With that, the women disappeared out the bedroom door. Trying to find an outlet for his sudden rage, Jason slapped his notebook shut and chucked it across the room. It hit the wall with a thud, causing a framed picture to fall off his dresser and onto the floor. The boy crossed the space and picked up the picture. It was their last family photo, taken the summer before at a nearby park. Mom and Harley wore matching turquoise dresses and both had their hair in a fishtail braid. Jason and his Dad had on clean, pressed white dress shirts and dark blue ties.

Staring at the picture, he could feel his eyes prickle with tears. Anyone who saw the four together would know the Stilinskis where a family. Harley was the spitting image of their mom but had dark hair like Dad. Jason looked a lot like his father with a pale complexion and whiskey-colored eyes but his hair was his own. It was lighter than his father’s but wasn’t red like his mother’s, more of an auburn. Everyone in the photo looked so happy, like there was nothing bad in the world.

 _I wish that was true,_ Jason thought sadly.

“Jay?”

Jason looked up to Harley peeking around the corner. He forced himself to smile.

“Hey there, Squirt.”

“I heard you yelling.”

“I was just upset. Nothing to worry about.”

Harley toddled in and curled up on the bed.

“Jay, do you think Mom and Dad are coming back?”

Jason laid down beside her and rubbed her back.

“You bet, Sweet pea, but until then we’re going to be staying with Grandma Natalie for a while. In California. It’ll be like an extra vacation.”

Harley sniffled but smiled through the tears that were definitely on the way.

“Maybe I’ll find someone to give the other necklace to in California.”

“You don’t have any friends here?” Jason asked surprised, thinking of the girls Harley has invited over the years.

“No, I have friends here but, I don’t have a _best_ friend.”

Jason vaguely wondered what the difference was. A friend was a friend. He knew a bunch of people over the years he considered friends but none that fell in the best friend category. He had always just assumed that was one of the differences between girls and boys. Girls could create deeper connections with each other and boys just…didn’t.

The pair stayed there for the next couple hours, talking about nothing and everything under the sun, until Mrs. Lincoln came to collect them for dinner.

Jason did what he was told. He packed a suitcase and a carryon with clothes and the essentials for the trip to the west coast. He presented these to Mrs. Lincoln like a cat with a freshly-killed mouse. In response, she smiled warmly and patted his head like a dog.

Grandma Natalie arrived at about noon the next day in a rental. Because of the distance, the children’s main contact with this woman were phone calls and birthday presents in the mail. Within thirty seconds of being out of the car, their grandmother burst into tears and pulled the two into a hug. Jason didn’t fight the embrace, glad for the comfort.

After pulling away, Natalie turned to Mrs. Lincoln, thanking her for taking care of her grandchildren the past few days.

“I would have been a much more enjoyable experience if under better circumstances,” Mrs. Lincoln replied, throwing a glare at Jason. Natalie nodded in dreary understanding and then ushered her grandchildren into the house.

During a quiet lunch of sandwiches and cut vegetables, Jason and Harley’s grandmother chatted about her home in Beacon Hills.

“Oh, you two are going to love it there! The place still has that small town feel but, it’s growing. Not as fast as some people would like but, the town has a slight reputation…”

“Reputation?” Jason echoed. Harley looked up from her food, suddenly interested.

“Yes,” Natalie told them, warily, searching for the right words, “there has been some…incidents over the years. Strange murders. Bizarre animal attacks. It’s not the place for everyone.”

“Is that why Mom and Dad moved away?” Jason asked.

Their parents had both grown up in Beacon Hills, fell in love and left before a few years before Jason was born. That’s all the kids really knew. Jason and Harley always just assumed that it was some small town in the middle of nowhere where nothing happened. Apparently not.

Natalie sighed, busying herself with cutting up more vegetables.

“That’s part of it, yes.”

Jason wondered what the other part was as his grandmother turned the conversation to Beacon Hill’s school system. The boy felt his stomach twist. If they moved to California, he and his sister would have to go to school there and it would be a big hustle to transfer back home after their mom and dad get back. Jason wished Grandma Martin was retired or something so she could live with them down here. No worries. No moving. No him being a new kid in a strange school.

That afternoon, Natalie and the kids loaded up the car to head back to the airport. Their grandmother raised an eyebrow at the small amount of luggage they were bringing and said that arrangements would be made to have the rest sent over at a later date. Jason repressed the urge to explain the fact that won’t be necessary but, this was probably not the best time. They waved goodbye to Mrs. Lincoln as they drove away. She waved back, actually looking pleased to see the two of them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it? Originally I was going to have Jason and Harley sent to live with Scott, Kira and their children but then I realized the next of kin would be either Lydia's parents or Stiles' Dad. With them living with Natalie, there can be a bit of drama of her not wanting her grandchildren near the McCalls and Jason and Harley becoming interested in the strange family. Stay tuned. I'll update when I can. Have a GREAT day!


	3. New Home, Sweet Home

When Harley Stilinski opened her eyes that morning, her initial reaction was having no idea _where_ she was and _how_ she got there. She sat up sending her old teddy bear, Mr. Puff flying to the floor. The girl was in a bedroom. It only had the bare furniture with no decorations of any kind. A pretty wooden vanity was positioned next to a window and a dresser stood near the closet. The queen-sized bed the girl was sitting on was located on the opposite wall. Then it hit her. They were finally in Beacon Hills. In the corner sat her rose-colored suitcase next to an empty vanity.

Since she was still in yesterday’s clothes, Harley dug around for something to change into, finding a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. Finally, the girl opened the door and peeked out into the hallway. The sounds of a distant conversation was coming from somewhere downstairs. Harley followed the voices and the smell of bacon to where to the kitchen. There she finds Grandma Natalie flipping pancakes and Jason already stuffing his face with bacon and eggs.

“Hey Sleepyhead, you were out like a light,” he told his sister as she slid into the chair across from him at the table.

“When did we get here last night?” she asked.

“A little after 10,” Natalie answered, carrying a plate stacked high with pancakes. Jason grabbed a couple off the top and continued to eat. She looked at her grandson disapprovingly. Harley found herself a plate, getting her own share before her brother took it all. After the family had enough and were cleaning up when Natalie told the kids she had an announcement.

“I already got the two of you registered at school and you’ll be starting this Monday. So I was thinking we should go on a shopping trip today so we can pick the two of you some new clothes. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

Jason suddenly looked like he was going throw up. Harley just smiled and nodded with fake enthusiasm like she did with her mother.  Satisfied with their reactions, Natalie sent them upstairs to finish getting ready for the day before heading out. Harley followed Jason into the room he was staying in down the hall. The bed spread was covered in floral print and a couple framed pictures of landscapes hung on the walls. Her brother threw himself onto the bed and groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“This is a bad idea,” he told Harley.

“What? Shopping?”

“No, moving to this loser town. Does Grandma really think we’ll be happy here?”

Harley sighed.

“Jay, she’s doing her best…”

“I wish I was 18, then we wouldn’t have had to move…”

Jason got up and paced. He circled the room a few times before resting against the wall near the window. Harley felt tears bubbling up again.

“I miss Mom and Dad,” she whimpered. Jason opened his arms and she ran to him for a hug. The siblings stayed that way for a few moments before separating.

“Hey, who’s that?” Harley asked when she turned to the window. On the sidewalk across the street stood two girls facing the house. Their long, dark hair and similar features made them appear to be sisters. Jason pulled one the curtains out of the way to get a better look. The taller of the two girls, now having a full view of Harley and her brother, waved.

“They’re probably some neighbors,” Jason explained, waving back. Harley couldn’t help but wonder if either of them would like to be friends. She headed downstairs to see if they wanted to get properly acquainted. The sound of her grandmother on the phone caused the girl to pause at the bottom of the stairs.

 “I said no, Scott!” Natalie yelled into her cell, “Why do you think they left?”

The older women paused, listening for the answer, before barreling on again.

“It was to protect them from…yes, I am aware…you don’t know that!...it might have skipped her”

Harley perked up at these words. _Who was her?_

“All I am asking is that you stay away, alright!” she heard her grandmother say sternly, “have a good day, goodbye.”

Natalie’s farewell to the caller sent Harley scurrying back upstairs as fast and a quietly as she could. Jason was interested but couldn’t make heads nor tail of what the phone call meant.

“You might be taking this whole thing out of context,” her brother told her, “It might not have anything to do with us.”

“Who else could she have been talking about?”

The older boy shrugged.

“I don’t know, some shady townspeople who left under mysterious circumstances?”  

“You have no imagination.”

Jason laughed.

“Yes, I do. I just like to use my limited brain power on important things, like how are we going to survive school in this fucking town.”

He then glanced his sister’s direction.

“Sorry,” he apologized.

The right corner of Harley’s mouth pulled up into a lop-sided smile. Her brother, in spite of their mother’s efforts, had a few choice words in his vocabulary. She wondered vaguely if Grandma Natalie would be forced to put out a swear jar.

“You could join an art club,” she suggested. Jason covered his face with a pillow.

“You know I’m not that good,” he groaned.

“What? You’re amazing!”

Harley loved her brother’s drawings. They were simple and usually only involved one subject, like a tree or a cat, but were created with elaborate detail.

“ _No,_ Harley.”

The girl sighed at her brother’s stubbornness.

“O.k. if you don’t want to do that, you could try trying out for the lacrosse team.”

“No, No way,” Jason responded flatly.

“Why? You used to love playing lacrosse with Dad…”

Jason shot her a look and she knew it was time to change the subject.

“Alright, fine. Be a grouchy stick-in-the-mud for the next three years until you graduate.”

At that, Harley spun around and headed to her new bedroom. She began unpacking her bags, putting her clothes in the closet and dresser and her personal items on the vanity. The girl busied herself for the next few minutes making the space her own.

“This was your mother’s room,” said a voice behind her, making the girl jump. Harley turned to find Grandma Natalie quietly watching her from the hall.

“It was?” Harley asked, looking at it with new eyes.

“Yes, when she moved out after high school, I couldn’t sell this big house, too many memories,” Natalie whispered, somberly, “I had always thought so many rooms would be useful for when your parents or you and your brother would come to California to visit but, that never really happened.”

Harley’s heart suddenly ached for the women. All her life, Grandma Natalie was usually a skype message at Christmas and a $20 and a card for birthdays. She never really got to know her grandchildren. On top of this, Natalie had never remarried and Harley’s mother was Natalie’s only child, who avoided the town of Beacon Hills like the plague. Distance and the price of travel prevented Natalie from visiting in return. They hadn’t had a real face-to-face conversation in years.

Natalie rubbed her eyes and forced a cheerful smile.

“Come along, get your brother and get this shopping adventure started, huh?”

Harley followed her grandmother out of the room, determined to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit boring, but i felt it was necessary for the story. If you read this before and the third chapter was COMPLETELY different, it's o.k. There is nothing wrong with your computer or kindle or phone or what ever device you have been using to read your daily dose of fan fiction. I deleted that chapter and will use it later because I felt that scene would do better later in the story. It will return.  
> So what do you think of the story so far? Please like and comment and have an amazing day!


	4. The Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a factory, far away....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the chapter I deleted earlier. I thought it worked better story-wise here. ENJOY!

On a 200 acers of land stood an abandoned factory. It was slowly falling apart and most people in the nearby town wanted it to be torn down but the land was privately owned so they had little say in the matter except to complain. Investors and land developers approached the owners multiple times to see if they would sell but every time, they were turned away. The factory though an eye sore and a seemingly waste of space, served a very important purpose.

Over the years, children in the surrounding area claimed they heard howling and wails coming from the building at night. It was thought these sounds were made by the ghosts of accident victims from the factory when it was fully functional. Some even claimed to have seen the specters, blood-covered with limbs missing or with black eyes that could see into your soul.

These were all lies. The land was booby trapped and only those who were friendly with the land owners could get within a hundred yards of that place. Hunters don’t exactly like nosy law enforcement officers getting into their business and taking away their prey.

Deep inside those decaying walls, heavily guarded are a series of 6x8’ cells. They are neither standard for an old machine factory nor even proper cells because what they resemble is more like a cage. Each one contains a cot and blanket. If the prisoners are somehow useful and well-behaved, they are rewarded, such as with a hot meal or a warm bath. If they disobey…well, they will regret it.

The only prisoner currently locked away is a women. Despite the fact it’s nearly noon, she’s curled up in her cot, her knees against her stomach, wishing, hoping, _praying_ she is anywhere but the factory.

“Mrs. Stilinski, I have been informed that you refuse to participate in today’s session.”

Lydia’s eyes snap open. She repositions herself so the cell door is visible. There stands a man is his late 50s in a well-tailored suit, looking disappointed like a parent that reluctantly needs to punish a child. Irritably, she sits up, sore from being in the same position for too long, the dirty grey clothes she is wearing stick to her sides from sweat. Her long, tangled hair falls to her shoulders. As she pushes the chestnut hair back, Lydia’s hand brushes the collar that is fastened around her neck.  It is specially modified to cause a painful electric shock if her voice goes higher than a certain pitch. If she does it too long, the collar would eventually kill her.

Lydia turned to face the man.

“I’m not helping you until I know my husband’s condition, Dr. Frater.”

“He’s still alive,” the doctor informed her casually with a wicked grin, fully aware that her banshee abilities would have informed the women if her husband passed.

“ _I_ know that!” Lydia snapped, “I want to know how he is. _How is Stiles?”_

“Mrs. Stilinski, when you arrived here, you and I made an agreement,” Dr. Frater replied sternly, “Do you happen to remember what that was?”

Lydia just glared at the man, saying nothing, so he continued.

“We agreed that if you willingly help me accomplish my tasks, I will do everything in my power to keep your husband breathing. If you cannot uphold your end of the bargain then how do you expect me to keep mine?”

Lydia’s arms drop to her sides, defeated. Her green eyes prickle with tears.

“I just…I just want to _see him._ It’s been days! Can’t I see just see how he is? Just five minutes, _please?”_

Dr. Frater regarded her calmly, unmoved by her begging.

“Get dressed and I will have a guard escort you to the lab in half an hour.”

Lydia choked back a sob.

“It won’t work. This will never work! I can’t…” she cried as she sunk to her knees.

Dr. Frater frowned, becoming impatient.

“Perhaps I was wrong, Mrs. Stilinski.  You might not be the right banshee for these experiments. Maybe your daughter would be a better subject?”

Lydia’s head snapped up, her eyes wide with horror.

“No, not Harley…she’s only 13. Her abilities haven’t even started to develop yet.”

A thin smile spread across the man’s face, making him look very much like a snake that has just cornered a mouse.

“With a Spark as a father and a Banshee as strong as you as a mother, your daughter should be growing into her powers early,” Dr. Frater explained as realization slowly dawned on him, “So much untapped potential, so much promise. She won’t be just be a better subject. She’ll be the _perfect_ subject.”

Lydia suddenly felt physically sick, imagining her beautiful, dark-haired girl in this despicable place.

“Or maybe we should bring in your son?” he continued, “he isn’t a banshee, of course but you seem a bit lonely. Maybe you need some company when you’re not working…or a little more motivation?”

Lydia slowly pulled herself to her feet. Her face was calm and her voice was low and casual but her eyes blazed with a fury only a mother could possess.

“If you _touch_ either one of my children, not even this collar will stop me from killing you.”

Dr. Frater looked at her with a hint of amusement.

“We’ll see,” he told her quietly before turning to walk down the hallway.

“They’re in Beacon Hills, you realize that, right?” Lydia called after him, causing to stop, “Jason and Harley. They’re in Beacon Hills. Do you know who else is in Beacon Hills?”

Dr. Frater turned partially to face her, saying nothing but his eyes silently challenged her to answer her own question.

Lydia stepped forward so she had her face pressed between the bars of her cell. She opened her mouth and uttered just two words, “Scott McCall.”

Dr. Frater face transformed from slightly irritated to outrage in a matter of seconds.

 “Do you think one werewolf _alpha_ is going to stop _me_?” he asked.

“Not by himself but with his pack, he will. When you took Stiles and I, we were alone, practically defenseless. Now our children are protected. You think you are going to be the first to come into that town with bad intentions? You’ve heard the stories haven’t you? Remember what happened to the Alpha Pack, the Dread Doctors, and the members of the wild hunt? They are all gone because of Scott and the members of _our_ pack and he protects his own. Do you really want to try taking them from right under his nose?”

For a fraction of a second, Lydia saw a spark of fear in his eyes, but then his face became stone. He advanced forward and leaned in so his long, sharp nose was an inch away from hers.

“Mrs. Stilinski, I always get what I want,” Dr. Frater told her quietly, “even if I have to go through your alpha and his mismatched band of misfits to do so. Furthermore, I am again going to remind you that you will need to get dressed and I will send a guard to escort you to the lab in twenty minutes for your now incredibly overdue session. If you continue to refuse your husband will be dead by sunset. _Do I make myself clear?”_

Lydia nodded listlessly. Dr. Frater smiled.

“Good girl,” he replied and turned his heel and walked away. Lydia watched him go, imagining how satisfying it would be to cause his head to explode with her screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Just FYI, Dr. Frater is an original character. Tell me what you think and please comment and Kudos. Have a great day!


	5. Beacon Hills High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason arrives to his first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, new chapter! So this is just adding characters and setting up stuff for later in the story. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

“See you after school, Sweetie,” Natalie told Jason as she dropped her grandson off in front of the high school. This was where she worked and she still thought this was a good idea to do before parking the car. Jason wished that he could have at least have his Land Rover to drive himself on the first day but of course it was back at home a million miles away.

“See ya,” the boy mumbled before slinging his backpack on his shoulder and slamming the car door closed. Natalie shot him a look of disapproval but said nothing, pulling away towards the school parking lot. Jason stepped up onto the curve and stared up at the building.

Beacon Hills High School was smaller than his high school back home. It was known for its Lacrosse team but hadn’t won a championship in five years. On top of that, the town itself wasn’t growing much in population because of the mysterious occurrences that had happed over the years. Grandma Natalie hadn’t been kidding when she said it had a “reputation.” Jason had ended up staying up last night googling strange events in the town’s history and _boy,_ were there a lot. There were bizarre animal attacks, strange fires and multiple murders cases that had the FBI come through to investigate.  Most ended up being unsolved or became cold cases. The weirdest incidents occurred during a four year timespan back when his parents were in high school. No wonder they left.

Jason found his way to the front office and picked up his class schedule. One of the school counselors, Mrs. Travers was there to meet him. She led him into her office to discuss his classes.

“Students are required to be in P.E. or an equivalent class for two of the four years of high school,” she informed him, “are you interested in trying out for sports?”

Jason shook his head, just wanting to find is locker and get the day over with. He assured her that his current schedule was fine and promised to come see her if he had any questions.

His schedule was pretty ordinary. Because the high school was so small, the classes were set up in a block day rotation. On A days he had English, AP Geometry, Web Design and Music Appreciation. While on B days, he had Chemistry, AP World History, Spanish and P.E. Jason sure as hell wouldn’t have picked Music Appreciation if he had first choice for his classes but he figured it could be worse.

He located his locker by the athletic hallway but the fact he was now short on time before the first bell rang and the fact the boy had no idea where his first class made him nervous. It took Jason a five tries to get his locker open.

“Need some help?” asked a silvery voice.

“No, but thanks,” Jason answered just as his now sweaty fingers cracked the combination and the metal door popped out. He through his sack lunch in and slammed the locker shut.

The Good Samaritan, a skinny girl with dark hair, leaned on the wall with her lightly tanned arms crossed over her chest, watching Jason with an earnest curiosity.

“You’re Jason, right?” she asked.

“Yeah, how did you…?”

“Small town, don’t get many new people.”

She then straightened up, holding her hand out for him to shake.

“I’m Jasmine, by the way.”

Jason took her hand in his and pumped it twice.

“Nice to meet you,” he said quickly, turning away from her, “sorry but I do need to get to class though…”

Jasmine instantly stepped around him to block his path.

“That’s what I’m here for,” she explained, “to show you to your first class.”

“You part of the school welcome committee or something?”

Jasmine giggled nervously.

“No, we don’t have one of those. I just thought that since you are new, you would need some help getting to your first class.”

Jason checked the clock on the wall and mentally cursed. This was not a large school but he doubted that he could find his 1st period before the bell rang without help. On the downside, Jasmine’s behavior was slightly off-putting and he kind of wanted her to go away. In the end, Jason decided to except her help and hope to God they didn’t share any classes.

As they walked, Jasmine asked the expected questions, such as ‘Where did you move from?’ or ‘How do you like Beacon Hills so far?’ Jason attempted to answer all her question with as little words as possible. Despite this, the girl seemed to be delighted in the information he had provided her and babbled about the clubs and organizations the school had to offer.

“There’s a skateboarding club, Art club, Anglers club,” Jasmine listed, “there’s also extracurricular activities like choir and band. I’m on the school newspaper, myself. Do you think you’ll be interested in anything like that?”

Jason nodded along as she talked, pretending to be listening. At this point, they had found his English class but Jasmine continued to talk.

“Have you thought about trying out for the Lacrosse team?” she asked.

“What? Why?”

“You do seem to have the right body build for it,” Jasmine told him, staring at his muscular arm like she wanted to touch it.

“Hey Jasmine, my eyes are up here,” Jason joked.

She snapped out of her daze and smiled at him.

“Do you think you think you would join?” the girl asked, “Lacrosse is _very_ popular here at Beacon Hills.”

 _So it seems,_ Jason thought sourly. To Jasmine, he shook his head.

“Not really a sports guy,” he told her. She seemed disappointed by this answer. Jasmine then gave Jason a quick goodbye and scurried off.

Jason entered the classroom just as the tardy bell went off. The man standing by the Smart board who Jason assumed was the teacher gave the boy a nasty look.

“Jason Stilinski?” he asked.

“Yes sir.”

The teacher stared at Jason as if expecting him to say something else. He stood frozen not sure what to do next.

“Well, what are waiting for?” the teacher snapped, “take a seat, young man.”

“Oh well, I didn’t want to leave you alone up here sir,” Jason heard himself say, “You might get lonely.”

The man’s eyes blazed in anger.

“Do you want a detention, Mr. Stilinski?”

“No, sir.”

“ _Have a seat_.”

The class giggled at the exchange. Jason’s cheeks burned as he did what he was told. He found an empty desk in the back next to a blond-haired boy who seemed to be absorbed in the book he was reading.

“Asshole,” Jason mumble under his breath.

The teacher, whose name it turns out to be Mr. Holtan, announced that the class would be getting into pairs and discuss the symbolism of ‘Beowulf.’ Jason swore he felt his heart stop. He looked around the room as he watched the rest of the students found a partner.

“You mind if we are a group?” Jason asked the boy next to him. The boy shrugged indifferently, still reading his book.

“Just so you know,” Jason informed him, “today is my first day and I’ve never even read ‘Beowulf.”

“Either that or you’ve been here all along and nobody’s noticed and ‘Beowulf’ is your favorite book ever,” the boy replied, eyes still glued on the book, a small smirk on his face.

“No way,” Jason snorted, “Hamlet for life.”

The blond-haired boy set his book down and turned towards him, smiling broadly.

“Dude, you I like. I’m Caleb.”

“Jason.”

“Well, welcome to our quaint little school. I hope you enjoy the ride because you’ll be stuck here for the next three years of your miserable life.”

Jason smiled back, glad he might have just made a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? Kudos and comment please and have a wonderful day.


	6. School Day Over...Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was planning posting a chapter earlier then this but after I read what I had written out, I discovered that   
> A. the chapter as a whole was boring,   
> B. it contained a lot of characterization I did not agree with,  
> C. The chapter was not going the way I planned,  
> So I basically scrapped the whole thing and started over. Originally, Jason and/or Harley was going to be seen meeting Jasmine's friends but that resulted in a lot of "Hey Jason or Harley. My name is (insert name here). Lets be friends!" and I kind already did that with Jasmine and Caleb and I didn't want to do that again.  
> I'm trying to get through all the introductions so I can get Jason and Harley to the more action packed stuff, so hang tight.

The rest of Jason’s first day went pretty smoothly. Now that the day was over however, all he really wanted to do was go back to his grandmother’s house and take a nap. The five hours of sleep he had the night before and the early morning were catching up to him.

Jason stood patently outside, in front of the main door of the school, waiting for the bus that shuttled the junior high students to the high school to drop Harley off. It was times like these the boy wished his Land Rover was in California. If so, he could have picked her up himself. On top of that, with their grandmother working at the high school, they would have to stay after at least an hour every day until Natalie got off. Jason sighed in frustration.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jasmine talking to a pair of boys who Jason recognized were in his Geometry class. They were obviously brothers, maybe even twins, but were definitely not identical. They both had fair skin and curly brown hair. However one was a couple inches taller than the other and their hair colors were two different shades, one lighter than the other.

The brothers spent the whole class period whispering and stealing glances at Jason like he was something they’ve never seen before. At one point, one of them began throwing paper balls at him when the teacher wasn’t looking. The boy continued to do this until his brother made him stop. Jason wanted to confront them after class but they slipped out the door before he had a chance.

Luckily, Caleb ended up in his Web Design class and the two of them got to sit at adjacent computers. Jason had described the boys to his new friend hoping he know who they were.

“Sounds like Chris and Andrew,” Caleb had admitted, after thinking about it for a few moments “but Andy isn’t one to mess with you unless provoked. Did you run into him in the hallway or something?”

“No, I’ve never even seen them until then.”

“Well there’s a rumor going around Andy swings for the other team. Maybe he thinks you’re cute?”

Whatever the reason, Jason just wanted everyone to just leave him alone and go back home where he belonged with his parents’ safe and his sister happy.

Was that too much to ask?

Back in the present, Jason continued to watch the twins interact with Jasmine. The three of them appeared delighted to be in each other’s company and were obviously friends. Jasmine laughed at something one of the boys said. The shorter twin—maybe Chris—punched his brother in the shoulder, a look of disapproval on his face. As she recovered from the joke, Jasmine’s eyes met Jason’s and for a moment they held the gaze. He finally broke away, cheeks burning.

For a second, Jason thought she would now come over to talk with him but one of the Beacon Hills ISD school buses pulled up to the curb, brakes squealing. The folded side-door sprang open and a small herd of Junior High kids. Harley skipped off the bus, followed closely behind by another girl with chocolate brown hair. Now standing on the sidewalk, the two hugged before girl dashed off.

“Bye, Harley! See you tomorrow!” the girl yelled over her shoulder before making a beeline to Jasmine. Jasmine held out her arms and the girls melted into a hug.

“How was your day, Jay?” Harley asked as she glided up beside him, giggling at the fact her sentence rhymed.

“Oh fine, fine,” Jason mumbled absentmindedly. He tries to leads Harley away, not wanting to be caught staring again. Before they can step inside the school, Jason sees a Porsche Cayenne pulled up beside Jasmine’s group. The twins and the girl immediately pile into the backseat. Jasmine opens the front passenger door and leans in, saying something to the driver. Jason can’t see exactly who it was but can tell the driver is a young men. In response to whatever Jasmine told him, the driver turns around and looks right at Jason, giving him a quick once over. Jason turns away wondering what was with this set of kids that found him so interesting.

“Harley, who was that girl you were with?” Jason asked when they were safely inside the school building.

“Oh, that’s Courtney,” Harley replied gleefully, “she’s in my science class.”

“That’s cool,” Jason told her, “I think I met her sister this morning.”

“Courtney doesn’t have a sister,” Harley argued.

“How do you know?”

“She told me. I told her I had a brother and asked her if she had any siblings and Courtney said she was an only child.”

In that case, Jason wondered how Jasmine and Courtney knew each other. They didn’t physically look related not that it mattered much. For all he knew they could be cousins, but considering they were in a small town, their families could be just be friendly with one another and Jasmine just takes Courtney home after school. Jason also wondered vaguely why he cared about this so much.

Harley continued to chatter on about her day, from her new teachers to beautiful landscaped courtyard in the back where the students were sent after lunch. Jason listens carefully, commenting when appropriate. After a while, she goes quiet, suddenly deep in thought.

“That curly-haired boy is kind of cute,” she finally chirped after a few minutes, “You know the one with the dark jacket on, standing next to that girl Courtney was hugging…”

“He’s a little old for you,” Jason informed her, pretty sure she was referring to the twin named Andrew.

Harley simply shrugged.

“It’ll be five years till I turn 18. I can wait.”

 At this point, the Stilinski siblings had arrived to their grandmother’s Biology classroom. At the sight of Natalie sitting at her desk, Harley begins to unload the exact same information she had told her brother a few minutes before.

“Jason, how was your first day of school?” Natalie asked when Harley paused for a breath.

“Uneventful,” he responded dryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you enjoy it? Please tell me what you think of the story so far and leave me kudos. Have a wonderful day.


	7. Dinner

At dinner later that night, Harley asked if she could try out for the school soccer team.

“Do you like soccer?” Natalie asked, sounding a little surprised.

“Not really,” Harley admitted, “but Courtney plays soccer and I want to be on the team.”

“Who’s Courtney?” Natalie prodded, proving that she hadn’t actually been listening to her all afternoon.

“This girl from my science class,” she explained, “I told you about her and since Jason might be trying out for the lacrosse team... (“I’m not trying out for the lacrosse team,” Jason cut in.)…I thought I should try out for soccer.”

“Courtney who?” Natalie asked tensely, ignoring the second half of the statement. Her eyes were hard and serious. The young girl suddenly felt like she was stepping into the wrong territory. Jason paused in eating his food, eying his grandmother in concern.

“I…I don’t know. Just Courtney. She didn’t tell me her last name,” Harley answered, then tried to get back to the subject at hand. “Can I try out for soccer?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Natalie respond, her voice tight and low, “I’m sure you will find some other activity that you will enjoy much better then soccer.”

“But Jason gets try out for lacrosse!” Harley protected.

“Jason is _not_ trying out for lacrosse!” Natalie snapped back, “and you are not trying out for soccer and that’s _final_!”

“Why not?” Jason challenged her. He never wanted to be on the lacrosse team in the first place but he never realized that option was forbidden. His dad was on the lacrosse team, wasn’t he?

“It doesn’t matter the reasons. I am your grandmother and what I say goes.”

Natalie then turned her attention back to Harley, who at this point was cowering in her chair.

“I want you to stay away from Courtney, you hear me, Harley?” she ordered, “I forbid you from becoming friends with her.”

Harley nodded numbly, trying to hold back the tears. When she failed, she jumped up from the table, running up the stairs, sobbing. Jason whipped around to face his grandmother.

“What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!” he hissed. Natalie looked down at her plate of food, looking regretful.

“It’s for her own good,” she whispered, more to herself then her grandson.

“How?” Jason demanded, “What could possibly be wrong with that girl that you have to _forbid_ my sister from being friends with her?”

Natalie ignored him, distracting herself by cleaning off the table and bringing the dirty dishes into the kitchen. Jason followed her, his anger slowing rising.

“Courtney is probably 13—14 tops. She seems like a nice girl _and_ she is the first friend Harley has made is this God forsaken town. Are you really such a heartless bitch to take that away from her?”

Natalie dropped the dishes into the sink, miraculously not breaking any of them.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that, young man!” she snapped, “I am your Grandmother!”

Jason stared back at her, his eyes cold and angry, his hand absentmindedly curing into fists.

“All I see is someone who just made my little sister cry and I’ll be damned if I took that lying down.”

Natalie froze, her entire body shaking like a leaf as she became fully aware how close Jason was to her in his current state of mind. She hesitantly reached back into the sink for something to defend herself with. Jason, however taking cues from his grandmother’s body language, took a couple steps back, forcing himself to calm down.

“Grandma, please, just tell me why.” The boy whispered.

Natalie made her way back to the table and sat down, wiping away the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks.

“Is this…is this about Scott?” Jason asked finally, remembering the phone call Harley had overheard their first day.

Natalie looked up at him in surprised.

“What do you know about him?” she asked.

“Just his name and the fact you ordered him to stay away from us,” Jason admitted, “Harley overheard you yelling at him on the phone a couple of days ago.”

 “You two are so much like your father,” Natalie laughed, “he was always getting himself into trouble too.”

Jason felt a twinge in his heart at the mention of his father. Natalie sighed, taking his hands into hers.

“Jason please,” she begged, “trust my judgement. For her own good, Harley needs to stay away from Courtney Dunbar and both of you need to stay away from the Laheys and the McCalls.”

Without any further explanation, Natalie got up and disappeared down the hall, leaving Jason to finish up cleaning the kitchen.


	8. Yearbooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley finds some stuff in her mother's old closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have to admit that is wasn't my favorite chapter to write. Not very interesting, but I did it, it's here and now we can start going to the more exciting stuff.

Harley sprinted up the stairs, dashed into her bedroom and threw herself on the bed. The girl sobbed into her pillow until she ran out of tears and her crying was reduced to gasps and hiccups.

She couldn’t be friends with Courtney? Why? Courtney was nice, funny and wanted her to try out for the school soccer team. Harley had never played on an organized team before but she used to play goalie when her dad was teaching Jason lacrosse.

She spent many hours a few summer ago standing between two trees that were used as the ‘goal’, wearing lacrosse equipment a couple sizes too big that Dad had ordered online. Harley spent most of the time watching her brother learn how to catch and throw a tiny ball using a stick with a cloth net at the end. By the time her mother came out and saved her from possibly getting heat stroke, Harley was soaked with sweat and dying for some ice water. Harley also remembered that was one of the few times she had ever seen her mom yell at her dad. He took it without a word, looking like a scolded puppy.

This did not discourage Harley from playing sports though. She was a very active child and loved to run around. Her parents even discussed with the possibility of joining a team of some kind when she got into high school. Sure, she was only in junior high now, but did that really make that much of a difference?

Harley could hear yelling downstairs and wondered if moving in with Grandma Natalie was a good idea after all. If it were just her and Jay, she could try out for soccer, she could be friends with Courtney and she wouldn’t be yelled at. Jay never yelled at her.

The girl heard the quiet padding of someone ascending the stairs. When the person hesitantly knocked on her bedroom door, Harley rolled onto her side and curled into a ball, her back to the door. The door squeaked open.

“Harley?” she heard Natalie whisper.

Harley ignored her, curling up tighter, clutching her teddy bear to her chest.

“Harley. Sweetheart, I’m sorry.”

The girl refused to move a muscle. After a few moments, she heard a sniffle and a sigh. The door squeaked close and Natalie was gone. Minutes past until Harley finally stretched herself out and sat up on her bed, not sure of what to do. She had enough at her shorted dinner, so she wasn’t hungry. Usually, at this time of the night, Harley would be watching TV in the living room or playing a game with Jason or her parents. Since one choice was not currently possible and the others involved leaving her room, which Harley really didn’t want to do at the moment, she was low on options.

It was then that the girl remembered some boxes sitting on the top shelf of her closet. Harley carried the chair to the vanity over to use as a step stool. Dropping the boxes on the bed, she wondered what sort of things her mother left behind when she escaped Beacon Hills.

 In the first box were different pieces of paper. Some were hand-written letters, some appeared to be notes for school and others were drawings. Specifically, the drawings were of a tree. The exact same tree. There were about a dozen of them and Harley couldn’t help but wonder why her mother drew the same picture over and over again. She decided to save the mystery for another time.

The second box contained random bits of jewelry such as necklaces and bracelets. Harley even found an old rusty key at the end of a chain. She would figure out what it unlocked later.

At last, in the third box, Harley found a stack of dusty high school yearbooks. Intrigued, the girl pulled out the book featuring the 2011-2012 school year at Beacon Hills High School. She quickly found pictures of her mother, 15 years old, poised and beautiful. It seemed like she popped up every few pages, posed with different people, flashing a brilliant smile. In most of them, her mom was either with some guy named Jackson Whittemore or this girl named Allison Argent. The only picture Harley found of her dad was his school year book photo. His hair was shaved so short, he was practically bold and he was sporting a goofy grin.

After Harley was done with that, she moved on to the next yearbook. In this one, she finally found a picture of her parents together. They seemed to be in the school library, maybe studying. The two of them were sitting across from each other at a table covered with open books. The surprised looks on their faces seemed to indicate the photographer took them off guard. A couple of times, Harley found a photo of her dad with his arm around the shoulder of somebody named Scott McCall. It was then that Harley remembered the phone call that she overheard her grandmother.

_Scott._

If this was the guy Grandma Natalie was talking to, why did she want his to stay away from her and her brother? In the pictures, this Scott’s eyes were bright with laughter, a smiles stretched across his face. He seemed like a good guy, someone she wouldn’t have minded being friends with.

Another quiet knock on her door shook Harley out of her thoughts. The door squeaked open and Jason stuck his head in.

“How you doing, Squirt?” he asked, concerned. For a split second, she didn’t know what he was talking about. Then it hit her.

Oh yeah. Courtney. The soccer team. Grandma’s yelling. Thanks for the reminder.

“I’m fine,” Harley assured him sadly. Jason nodded but stepped into the room, looking at the boxes on the bed.

“Whatcha’ got there, Har?”

 This question quickly brightened Harley’s mood. She handed her brother the box with the letters, chatting happily about what she had found in her closet. Jason began leafing through the box while listening to her talk.

“I think I found out who ‘Scott’ is,” she told him finally.

“What? Really?”

She scooted the open yearbook in her lap towards Jason and tapped the picture of Scott and their dad.

“McCall…” she heard Jason mumble. He set exchanged the box in his hand for the yearbook and began flipping through it. After a few minutes, Jason froze, reading, his finger moving across the page until it stopped.

“Isaac Lahey,” he whispered.

He flipped through the book again, going front to back, not finding what he wanted. Harley handed him the yearbook for the 2013-2014 school year which he skimmed through just as fast.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Looking for someone with the last name ‘Dunbar.’”

“Why?”

Jason stopped page flipping to look at her. He explained to Harley about the people their grandmother had asked for them to avoid, including Courtney. Since their parents left Beacon Hills soon after graduating, the McCalls, Laheys and Dunbars must be people who had gone to school with them.. Harley pulled out her phone and typed in ‘Beacon Hills High School, Dunbar’ into the google search engine. On one of the first links was a nearly 20 year old news article of a one of the school’s lacrosse games. A freshmen named Liam Dunbar was one of their star players. She passed the phone to Jason, who read the story hungrily.

Harley scribbled the names ‘Scott McCall’, ‘Isaac Lahey’ and ‘Liam Dunbar’ onto a sheet of paper.

“So we got the names,” Harley confirmed after she was done, “Now what?”

Jason looked up from his current web searching and flashed his little sister a smile.

“Now we just need to figure out what these three have in common.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst. They're Werewolves, Jason! Ha Ha.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this.  
> If you are wondering what is the significance of the key Harley found, it's suppose to be the house key Jackson gave Lydia in season 2. You never actually see her give the key back (just uses it to help Jackson remember who he is) so I figured she ended up keeping it as a keepsake. I thought it was a cute idea :)  
> Also if you want the time line I'm going off of in this universe, Scott and Stiles' sophomore year (Season One and Two) happened during the 2011-2012 school year. Because of this, the senior members of the pack (Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Malia), would have graduated May 2014. Since Kira won't be involved in the events of season 5, I guess she gets her GED when she's finished living with the skin walkers or something.  
> Have an amazing day!


	9. History

On Tuesday morning, Jason walked into his AP US History class to discover Jasmine sitting at a desk across the room, reading a book. He suppressed an involuntary sigh as he walked over to the teacher to let her know he was a new student. Mrs. Kane checked him off and he grabbed a seat near the door.

Class started off slowly as Mrs. Kane began droning about the American Civil war. Jason, despite his usual good grades in most of his history classes, cared little about the subject and settled on scribbling thoughts into his notebook.

He had stayed up late last night trying to find out information on Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey and Liam Dunbar. Jason was no hacker and his research could go only as far as her could easily pick up online.

The main similarity between the three were they were all on the lacrosse team at some point in their high school careers. Isaac seemed to randomly move to France sometime during his junior year and got enrolled in a French boarding school. Jason had no idea where he got the funds to do this since according to what he dug up, Isaac’s father owned the Beacon Hills Cemetery and was a swim coach before he died mysteriously when Isaac was a sophomore. He also had a police record but since Jason was limited in computer skills he couldn’t see what he did. Apparently these days, he owned an outdoor and sporting goods store in town.

Scott McCall was the lacrosse team captain and seemed to be in the middle of most of the weird reports that happened in Beacon Hills. He was currently a veterinarian at the local animal clinic.

By the time, Jason got to researching Liam Dunbar, it was one in the morning. He didn’t get very far before falling asleep at his computer. All he really knew about the guy was he was on the lacrosse team in high school and Courtney was apparently his daughter.

In the back of his mind, Jason saw Courtney run past him, heading straight for Jasmine’s open arms. He had previously wondered if the two were sisters but what if they were still connected to each other. Like by their fathers…

Jason snuck a peek at Jasmine, who stared blankly at the board like she was about fall asleep. Her head leaned forward, her long curly hair shielding her face.

 _“What was her last name?”_ he wondered. Of course if Jason knew that and it was either McCall or Lahey, he would be required by his grandmother to stay away from her, but if he didn’t _know_ then he had plausible deniability if he was right and Natalie found out.

Alright. Good plan.

Now all Jason needed to do is talk to her about why his Grandmother would hate the McCalls, Laheys, and the Dunbars…

“Now class, it’s time for our next project,” Mrs. Kane suddenly announces, startling Jason from his thoughts, “time to determine partners.”

Aw fuck.

“Alright kids, you know the drill,” the teacher barked, retrieving a velvet black bag and planted her feet between the two middle rows of desks. “The half nearest to the windows get to pick this time.”

There was a collective groan from the kids nearest to the door. Mrs. Kane smiled with pleasure as she made her way to the student sitting at the front of the row next to the windows. She held out the bag to the red-haired girl in the desk.

“Cheyanne, pick your project’s subject from the bag and choose your partner,” the teacher told her.

The girl reached in the bag and pulled out a slip of paper. She made a face as she quickly read what it said before looking up to scan over the kids at the far side of the classroom. Jason and Cheyanne’s eyes locked for a second then her gaze moved on.

“I choose Maggie,” she announced. Jason heard someone - maybe Maggie – squealed behind him. Mrs. Kane nodded and moved on to the next person. Someone named Lucas was picked next. This went on for the next few minutes as the teacher went up and down the row to the next. Jason, being the new kid, hadn’t been pick yet. He just wanted the class to be over.

Finally the teacher came to Jasmine. Her hand shot into the bag, dug around for a few seconds and then pulled a paper out.

“I choose Jason,” she declared, not even looking at him but, the boy could see the corner of her mouth pulled up in a cute crooked smile, as if she somehow knew about what he was looking for.

When everyone was paired up, the students found their partners to discuss their projects. Jason settled down in a desk next to Jasmine’s seat. Their project had to be about the Battle of Gettysburg. They opened their text books and began writing notes that could be useful. They continued this until the bell rang, not really talking. At the end of class, Jason and Jasmine gathered their stuff.

Before walking before heading to her next period, Jasmine turned to Jason and asked, “Do you want come over to my house this weekend? To work on this project?”

“Ah…I don’t know. Maybe…?” Jason rambled, fumbling with his answer.

“We can set up the details Thursday,” she assured him before sprinting out the door before he could argue.

Well, now he didn’t have to worry about getting more acquainted…

The rest of the day was a blur and before he knew it, Jason was standing outside, in front of the school waiting once again for Harley to be dropped off. Jasmine stood off to the side with Chris and Andrew, probably talking about their day. Jason took a step forward, wondering if he should go over and talk them. Jasmine suddenly caught his eye and shook her head ‘no’, silently telling him to stay away. He frowned in confusion.

The bus arrived and the junior high kids filed out. Courtney silently descended the steps, a sad shadow of her personality the day before. She walked over to Jasmine and simply leaned against the older girl, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Jasmine pulled her into a one-armed hug, holding her close. Jasmine looked over at Jason gloomily, her mouth turned down in a tight frown.

Harley parked herself next to her brother, watching the group sadly.

“Can we go, please?” she asked listlessly.

Jason nodded.

“Yeah, Squirt. Let’s go.”

The two siblings then turned and entered the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think and leave a kudos, please. Have a great day. :D


	10. Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about this being a little late. Usually I would have posted a chapter yesterday but life happened so that didn't work out. I'm probably not going to be able to post two chapters a week anymore but I will try my best to at least post one.  
> Enjoy this chapter and I hope you like it.  
> (if it's not immediately obvious the section in italics is a dream sequence.)

The rest of the day wasn’t much better. Harley locked herself in her bedroom and refused to come out till Jason had spent ten minutes outside her door begging her to come down for dinner. Even then, she refused to talk. Jason and Natalie didn’t add much in conversation either, resulting in a very awkward meal, indeed.

Eventually, everyone simply finished eating and slunk back to separate areas of the house. As Jason finished up cleaning the kitchen, he heard his phone chime, notifying that he had a text. The text was from his dad’s friend, Zander.

**Hey kid, sorry still no leads, but we’ll keep looking. Hope you’re doing well in Cali. Say hi to your sister for me. Miss you guys.**

Jason shoved his phone back into his pocket in frustration. Soon after his parents disappeared, Jason had gotten Zander to promise to fill him in with anything that happened involving what happened to his mom and dad.

Nothing? Really?

To be honest, the boy didn’t know what he was expecting. On TV, the police can solve a case easily within a week, but in real life….

In real life, murder investigations and kidnappings could take years to solve and Jason did not want to wait that long. Jason’s eyes began to sting as they filled up with tears. The boy didn’t cry easily. Sure, he would yell and scream and punch but, he wouldn’t cry. It wasn’t like Jason was raised to think crying was for girls and wimps. He just didn’t. His eyes were usually dry when others would be sobbing. Maybe he had some kind of emotional imbalance. He didn’t know.

Now however, he cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as he held on to the kitchen counter for support. Jason just wanted his mom and dad back.

 

At nine o clock, Jason crawled into bed, both wanting the day to be finally over and to catch up on the missed sleep he had lost over the past couple of day. After tossing and turning for a couple of hours, the boy drifted into unconsciousness.

*************************************************************************************

_Jason sat on the floor of his bedroom, rolling his new plastic toy truck across the carpet, making “vroom, vroom” noises with his mouth. After a few minutes the boy look up, losing interest in the truck, wanting something else to do._

_Jason got up and waddled out of his room. He found Mommy and Daddy in what used to be the guest bedroom, leaning over the white crib near the window, his new sister sleeping quietly inside._

_“Lydia, she’s so tiny,” Jason heard his daddy coo._

_“Shhh, Stiles. You’ll wake the baby…” Mommy hissed but, Jason knew she wasn’t really angry because her smile was just as big as Daddy’s as she gazed down into the crib._

_Jason stood silently by the door, afraid making his presence known would wake his sister up. Mommy had explained to him earlier that babies needed more sleep then three-year-olds (which was what he was. Jason was a big boy) so they could grow better. He wanted the baby to grown so he would have someone to play with. Jason was sure if his sister slept enough, she would grow as fast as his cat, Martin did._

_The smile on Daddy’s face slowly disappeared._

_“Lydia, do you think Harley is… Do you think it’s possible she’s…?”_

_“She’s a banshee?” Mommy asked. Suddenly both his parents looked sad and Jason wondered why. What was a ‘Ban-she?’_

_Daddy nodded and Mommy sighed heavily._

_“Then she is one, but we still have a more few years and we will just have to get to that bridge when it comes. We would have to move back to Beacon Hills, of course….”_

_Jason had no idea what bridges had to do with anything but he figured Mommy had won the discussion. Daddy shrugged his shoulders._

_“Well, on the bright side, we’ll see Scotty and the pack again,” Daddy replied. Mommy smiled in agreement._

_“On the other hand,” he continued, “we will be sucked back into the shit-storm that is Beacon Hills.”_

_“Daddy!” Jason gasped in shock. Daddy wasn’t supposed to say bad words. Mommy slapped Daddy on the arm._

_“I didn’t know he was there!” Daddy protested, just loud enough to cause the previously sleeping baby to wake up and howl._

_“See what you did?” Mommy snapped at him as she reached into the crib and scooped Harley into her arms, bouncing her gently._

_“Did Daddy wake you up?” she cooed, her baby-talk high pitched and cheerful, “Daddy was mean for waking up the sleeping princess, huh?”_

_Daddy just shook his head at them, muttering “women” under his breath, then turned to Jason and smiled. Jason ran to him, giggling as his Daddy lifted him up into the air._

_“Hey Champ, what are you still doing up?”_

_“It’s not bedtime yet,” Jason argued._

_“It’s not? You sure?”_

_“Can I stay up a little longer Daddy? Pleeeeeeeease?”_

_“I think that is a question for your mother.”_

_Daddy and Jason whipped around to face Mommy, who had quieted the baby, producing the best puppy-dog eyes they could muster._

_“Mommy, can I please, please, PLE-AZE stay up later?”_

_Mommy cocked her head to one side, eyes narrowed._

_“Alright,” she said finally, crossing the space between them and riffled Jason’s hair, “but only because you’re so cute.”_

_“Hey, what about me?” Daddy protested._

_“You’re the second cutest,” she told him, giving Daddy a wink._

_After getting the baby to sleep again, Mommy, Daddy and Jason settled down on the couch to watch the newest Disney movie. Jason wasn’t paying much attention._

_“Daddy, what’s a Ban-she?” he asked and he feels both his parents stiffen on either side of him._

_“It’s nothing, Sweetie,” Mommy told him, “It’s just a word.”_

_Jason knew she was lying but didn’t press. His sister was a Banshee. He didn’t know what that meant, but he was sure it was something special. His baby sister was special._

*************************************************************************************

Jason woke with a start sometime after 2 am, whatever he was dreaming about slipping out of his memory. What was he dreaming about? His parents? Harley when she was a baby? He couldn’t remember.

Slightly irritated, the teen rolled over and noticed his pillow was wet with tears.


	11. WTF?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! I'm going to let you guys know I am no longer going to make promises on when I'm posting chapters. I'll just post them when I can. Sorry :/  
>  Fun fact: The name of this chapter came from the fact I have no idea where half of this chapter came from. Enjoy :)

Jason arrived to school feeling like a deflated tire. The ride to school was awkward as hell and to top it off, Grandma had to come in early for some teacher conference meeting thing, so the teen had to lose even more sleep then usual. He dragged himself down the hall to his locker and was fumbling with the combination dial when something hard smacked him on the back of the head. Jason looked down in surprise to find a (slightly bruised) banana on the floor. He glanced behind him to see the twins, Chris and Andy staring at him. The taller of the two was enthusiastically waving while the other brother looked like he wanted to be swallowed up by the floor. Jason crossed the hallway in a few strides.

“Do you enjoy throwing things at people or just me?” Jason asked, handing the darker-haired twin back his banana.

 “A little of both,” the boy responded with a smirk. With his snack once again in his possession, the twin snapped the stem of the fruit, quickly peeled it and then shoved half of it into his mouth. His brother rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically.

“I apologize for my brother,” he says, dryly, “Mom dropped him one too many times when we were babies.”

“How the fuck would you know?” the first twin retorted, his mouth full of partially chewed fruit. His brother ignored him, attention still focused on Jason.

“I’m Chris,” the boy told him, sticking his hand out to shake and nodded to his brother, “this delinquent is Andy.”

Andy waved the hand holding his banana, as if to make it clear he was the one Chris was referring to, the banana peel flopping back and forth. Jason took Chris’s hand and shook it, pumping a couple times.

“I’m Jason,”

“Yeah, I know,” Chris responded with a chuckle.

“Did Jasmine tell you?”

Suddenly Chris looked oddly embarrassed.

“Well, sort of…”

“Small town, right?”

“Yeah, let’s go with that,” Andy cut in, crumpling his banana peel into a ball and tossed it into a nearby trash can. Chris shot his brother a death glare and then turned back to Jason.

“Anyway…” he began again slowly, “we know Jasmine has been trying to talk to you…”

_A little more than that._

“Are you about to tell me to stay away from Jasmine?” Jason asked, “Is she your girlfriend or something?”

This question caused Andy to burst out laughing, but Chris cracks a smile.

“Oh no, our dads are good friends,” he explains, “we grew up together so, Jaz is practically like our little sister.”

“O.k. So you want me to stay away from Jasmine?” Jason asked again.

“Well no,” Chris told him quietly, his voice speeding up as he continues to speak, “it’s just that, Jaz has the tendency to do things without thinking it all through and at the time it seems like a good idea, but sometimes, in reality it’s a really bad idea that she is going to regret later and she can’t take it back because she’s already done it. Understand?”

Jason stared back, even more confused than before.

“So you’re saying being friends with me is something Jasmine is going to regret?”

“No,” Chris protested, back peddling quickly, “you seem like nice guy, Jason, but I don’t think it’s in _your_ best interests to be friends with her.”

 Jason considered this, thinking how much it sounded like the boy was breaking up with him for Jasmine when they only knew each other for a couple of days and they were definitely _not_ dating.

“So it’s her, not me?”

“Exactly,” Andy answered with a satisfied nod.

Jason looked from one twin to the other.

“You two are annoyingly cryptic, you realize that?”

Andy shrugged.

“We try.”

Jason mulled over what they said, trying to figure out how it could possibly make sense. Before he can come up with an intelligent comeback, a shout is heard down the hall.

“Lahey!”

All three boys froze, spinning around to find two men advancing on them quickly.

“Oh shit,” Jason heard Andy mumble under his breath. The taller of the two men was an older gentlemen with snow-white hair and deep wrinkles. He looked extremely fit for his age and Jason was sure in any other circumstance, he might be a lovely person, but at this moment grandpa had a murderous look in his eye, which wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t heading straight towards them. A silver whistle hangs on a long lanyard around his neck. The other man was significantly shorter with light brown hair in almost a buzz cut. He looked to be in his early 40s. Luckily, unlike his friend, he looked more annoyed then angry. The pair stop in front of the boys with stern expressions.

“Can we help you, gentlemen?” Chris asks innocently as Andy ducks behind Jason to hide.

“Lahey, where were you this morning?” the older man growled.

Chris looked around, confused.

“In the library?”

The old man’s face suddenly turned beet red.

“The LIBRARY?!” he screeched, “What the hell, Lahey?!? You were supposed to be at practice!”

“But I’m not on the Lacrosse team, Coach,” Chris replies, sounding dumbfounded, but Jason sees a tiny smile playing on the boy’s lips. The younger man, who before was just standing by, finally catches sight of Jason and Andy (who attempts to hide behind the shorter boy), his eyes widening in realization.

The older man opens his mouth, preparing to let out another yell session in response to Chris’ comment when younger man jumps between him and the boy, waving his hands.

“Coach, Coach. Wrong twin,” he tells him, pointing to a cowering Andy. The coach quickly changes targets, advancing towards where the other two boys are standing. Jason is pushed roughly out of the way as the older man begins shouting at Andy. Chris grabs Jason’s arm, dragging him down the hall, mumbling “it’s better not to get involved when someone grabs _his_ shoulder and yanks them back. The younger guy stares back at them in disapproval. Jason wasn’t even a part of this and he felt a little guilty.

“Chris, seriously, what were you guys doing?” the man growls. Jason begins backing away, _really_ not wanting to get involved.

“Um, nothing!” Chris stammered, “just messing around…”

Jason makes it back to his locker so he can once again grab his stuff and get the hell out of there. Down the hall, he saw Caleb watching the whole thing, grinning like an idiot.

“So you _are_ joining the Lacrosse team!” Caleb gushed triumphantly.

“What? No, I was just…”

Caleb laughed.

“Man, I’m kidding,” he chuckled, “but seriously did you see Finstock’s face? Hilarious!”

“Yeah, I did…”

The boys were heading to class now despite the fact it was way too early.  Caleb was apparently here to finish a test.

“You know if you _did_ make it on to the lacrosse team—even as a bench warmer—it would an amazing opportunity,” Caleb suggested.

“Uh…why?”  

“Because the man is like a hundred years old and is probably going to retire at the end of the year. You’ll be part of the last of Finstock’ cyclones. Just think about it.”

“Thinking about it…not interested.”

Jason didn’t feel like explaining that even if he wanted to, Natalie still wouldn’t allow it.

“Oh come on!” Caleb protested, “It’s his last year. In August, Dunbar is taking over and…”

“Wait…What?” Jason cut in, “Dunbar?”

“Yeah, he’s the assistant coach,” Caleb explained, “so now that Finstock’s retiring…”

Caleb kept talking but Jason blocked him out.

 So that’s why Grandma Natalie didn’t want him in Lacrosse. Jason though about Jasmine inviting him over this Saturday and the twins' strange behavior. This weekend is going to be interesting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and tell me what you think. I live for you comments :)


	12. Shit goes down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Harley go visit Jasmine and Courtney and this do not go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first I want to say I am SO sorry about the delay in updates. My life has been a little crazy the past few months, so once again I'm sorry about. To award you, dear readers for your extreme patience, I have spent the last two days writing an longer chapter for you guys to enjoy. :)

It was the eighth time in the last fifteen minutes Jason had checked the time on him phone. 

Where is she?

Harley sat quietly in the yard, pulling up the grass and ripping the green blades into shreds. Jasmine had told Jason that she would be around to pick them up at 10:00. Grandma Natalie had to go to school for a meeting even though it was Saturday. 

Jason had told her that he was going to a classmate’s house to work on a project (which was true). Luckily, Natalie was in such a hurry to get out the door that she forgot to ask who the classmate was. 

The boy looked down at his sister, who was lazily poking an ant pile with a stick. She flinched away when the attacking ants began an ascent up the stick to her hand. Harley was old enough and mature enough to stay home by herself without too many problems. The only reason Jason was bringing her along was because Jasmine has mentioned Courtney lived near her and Jason hoped his sister could spend a few hours with her friend. 

Just when the Stilinski kids were just about out of patience, a black Porsche Cayenne appeared around the corner and parked a few feet from where they were standing. Jason peeked into the window and saw a grinning Jasmine at the wheel.

“This is your car?” he asked as he slipped into the front passenger seat. Harley crawled into the back. 

“Nope. It’s my friend’s. I could barrow it as long as I promised not to wreak it or something,” she explained, rolling her eyes, “Which is totally unfair. I only did that once!”

Before Jason could ask her if she was kidding, Jasmine twisted around as she turned her attention to the back seat. 

“Hello, there. I’m Jasmine.”

Harley cracked a shy half-smile. 

“Harley.”

“Harley? That’s a cool name! Like the motorcycle?”

“No?” Harley answered, shooting her brother a questioning look.

Jason stifled a laugh.

“She’s actually named after Harley Quinn,” Jason explained. Jasmine stared back at him blankly.

“The Joker’s girlfriend. You know, from the Batman comics from like a million years ago…”

Jasmine shook her head.

“I don’t know much about that kind of stuff,” she admitted, looking slightly embarrassed. 

Jason shrugged, letting her know it was alright.

“Our…ah…our dad is really into superheroes. Batman’s his favorite. I was actually named after Jason Todd, one of the Robins.”

“Oh, okay,” Jasmine answered, absentmindedly as she finally pulled away from the curb and began driving down the street. Jason knew she had no idea what he was talking about. The ride was pretty interesting. Until now, the only parts of Beacon Hills Jason and Harley had seen were the area of town they passed on the way to school, which was down town. Instead, they were heading towards the deep forests on the opposite side. 

“Where exactly are we going?” Jason asked, looking around. They had left the suburbs and both sides of the road were lined thickly with trees. 

“The reserve,” Jasmine answered. She then explained how this area of Beacon County was protected and construction of new homes and buildings were no longer allowed. Luckily for Jasmine and her family and a few others, they got to stay, resulting in a small neighborhood isolated from the rest of the town. 

At this point, they were driving down a dirt road and Jason couldn’t help but think that if this ended up being the premise for a horror movie, he wasn’t sure he and Harley were getting out alive. 

Eventually, they came to a dead end where a small group of houses arranged in a semi-circle. The house at the end of than road was basically a big white old-time looking mansion with a wraparound porch that looked better suited behind a gated community fence then the middle of the woods. Jasmine pulled into the mansion’s drive way, parked and turned off the engine. 

Almost instantly, the curtains of one of the windows on the third story was pulled back and then was dropped back into place. A minute later the front door shot open to reveal a guy at least six feet tall with black hair and an olive skin tone, a little darker then Jasmine. He was big too, with biceps the size of basketballs and a scowl on his face that made Jason wonder if Jasmine had actually stolen this dude’s car. Jasmine however, didn’t seemed the least bit concerned and simply got out of the vehicle. 

“See, I told you I wouldn’t wreak it,” Jasmine cheered. Her friend, ignoring her, simply circled the car, checking for any damage. He stopped at the front passenger door where Jason was still seated. The intense glare the teen received from the other side of the glass clearly said, get out of my car, punk. 

Jason quickly obliged with Harley following suit. The guy then turned his attention back to Jasmine who handed him the car keys with a smile. Her friend stiffly nodded in agreement and then retreated into the house, not uttering at single word during the whole exchange. The front door slammed shut, making both the Stilinski kids jump.   
“That guy scares me,” Harley whimpered behind her brother’s leg.

Me too, Jason thought.

Jasmine stifled a laugh. “Don’t worry kid,” she assured the younger girl, “Zane’s really a big teddy bear. If you want to see scary, you guys should meet Z’s dad.” 

Jason made a mental note to make sure that never happened. 

The three made their way down the road until they got to Jasmine’s home. The house was a simple two story with a couple flower bushes planted out front. A motorcycle was parked in front of the garage. Courtney Dunbar, Jasmine explained, lived next door. Hearing this information, Harley took off running. Jason couldn’t see Courtney or his sister from where he was standing by the McCall’s front door but, the squeals of delight he heard a minute later made his heart swell. 

“Thank you,” he told Jasmine quietly. 

“No problem,” she answered with a secret smile as she unlocked the front door. The sound of the TV announced the fact Jason and Jasmine would not be here alone. They entered the living room to find a boy and girl lounging on the sofa, watching reality TV and eating popcorn. Both were clearly older. The girl had black hair and almond shaped eyes. She looked at Jason with a deep frown as if he was a mathematical equation that just wasn’t adding up. The blond-haired boy took one look at Jason and busted up laughing. 

“So this is the Stilinski kid, Jaz?”

Jasmine placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, this is Jason.”

“He’s not supposed to be here.”

Everyone turned their attention to the older girl who was now glaring daggers at Jasmine. Jasmine glared back with a look of equal intensity, making Jason wonder if he was about to witness a cat fight.   
“He’s here to work on a project for school,” Jasmine explained stiffly, arms crossed. The other girl’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Oh yeah, school” she agreed sarcastically, her voice coming out as a hiss. Both the boys glanced between the girls nervously. 

“Hey, guys how ‘bout you take this outside this time, yeah?” the boy advised, his voice cautious and low, like he was talking to a wild animal about to attack. Maybe he was. 

The older girl nodded. 

“Mom wouldn’t want us breaking another lamp again, would she, little sister?” she asked sweetly as she got up from the couch and slipped out the door. Jasmine raced after her, a scowl on her face, slamming the door shut as she left. 

The older boy turned back to Jason, a bright smile plastered onto his face.

“Amber and Jaz are just lovely when they’re angry, aren’t they?”

Jason just looked back at the boy, utterly confused. He just continued.

“So what I was saying before we were rudely interrupted. I’m Eric. You’ve already met my brothers…”

“Brothers?”

“Chris and Andy. Those twerps won’t stop talking about you.”

There was a huge crash outside and Jason swore he heard something roar. All the windows had their curtains closed, blocking all visuals. Jason moved forward to get a look at what was going on but, Eric leaped up from his seating position on the couch and grabbed him by the arm. 

“Better not, mate.” Eric warned. Jason tried to shake him off, but his grip was strong. He could practically feel bruises forming. The sound of rapid movement and a strange array of noises could still be heard, like a fight (or something) was taking place outside. 

Could Eric not hear that?

Suddenly there was a loud high-pitched yelp. Eric’s face suddenly went pale and launched himself towards the back door. 

“Jason, please stay inside,” he begged before disappearing though the door. It slammed shut behind him. 

Naturally overcome with curiosity, Jason made his way to one of the windows and peaked behind one of the curtains. What he saw caused his heart to jump to his throat. The area behind the McCall’s’ house was a small field dotted with trees before being eclipsed by the forest beyond. Jason had little knowledge of how the property looked normally but he doubted a toppled splintering tree and giant dents in the ground was as a regular part of the outdoor décor. Jason’s eyes followed Eric as he raced to the back of the clearing, faster than expected, and then crouched down next to that older girl (Amber?) who was already sitting on the ground. Someone else with light hair was sitting there but the pair was too far away. Jasmine was nowhere to be seen. Jason pulled the curtain to get a better view, expecting the girl to be standing along the tree line. 

Nope.

Jason turned his attention back to Eric and Amber. His eyes widened as he realized the three was kneeling in front of what appeared to be an injured Jasmine. Ignoring Eric’s request, (which he was going to ignore anyway. He was a Stilinski, after all) Jason yanked the back door open and sprinted outside.

What happened? What happened? What the freaking fuck….!?!?!?

Jason charged across the yard, adrenaline pumping though his blood. Amber and Eric forms block Jasmine so the teen can’t see what condition she’s in. The third person kneeling was one of the Lahey twins. The only thing visible are her jeans that are clearly torn. He slows to a jog when thankfully, Jasmine’s voice pipes up.

“Eric, get off. I’m already healing!” she complains. Her voice sounds a little gravelly, like she’s getting over a cold. Jason hops over a log, his sneakers landing in a patch of dried leaves. Eric and Amber, who until that moment had been so focused on Jasmine that they hadn’t heard him coming, snapped their attention to Jason. Despite there being a several more feet to cross, their reactions make him pause.

“Jason! I told you to stay inside!” Eric barked, his eyes panicked by the younger boy’s presence. Jason ignored him, taking a couple steps forward. He needed to see how Jasmine was. 

“Stay back,” Amber snaps, her eyes flashing. The older girl twisted around, still crouched but now facing Jason. Her presence was oddly protective; like she was expecting another fight. 

“Go back to the house, Jason. I’m alright,” Jasmine assured him. She began to sit up as if to prove the fact. She’s still hidden behind her sister and her friend. Eric tries to push her down again but, she fights him, accidently leaning to far forward and Jason catches a glimpse of Jasmine’s face.

Jason cries out in fear and surprise. His body goes into auto-pilot as he stumbles backwards to get away from that thing that was his classmate. Unfortunately, his feet run into that dumb-ass log and Jason tumbles back. His head meets the ground and Jason’s world spirals into darkness.

 

“You shouldn’t have brought him here, Jasmine. It was idiotic and stupid…”

“Yeah but….”

“Don’t interrupt! Jason could have gotten hurt and unlike you, he can’t heal.”

“I’m sorry…”

The conversation dropped off for a minute. Jason recognizes the second voice as Jasmine but, he can’t pinpoint the first. It sounds older and deeper like a grown man’s. Jason moves his head. The lights are too bright, and someone must have wrapped him in a blanket because he was hot. So hot. And thirsty and needed to go to the bathroom. He let out a moan of annoyance.

“Hey, he’s waking up!” someone shouted. Eric?

Jason opened his eyes half way and instantly regretted it. The lights, that might have been the sun, was too painful. He tried to roll over and instantly ran into a soft wall. Ok, he’s on a couch. That was unexpected.   
Jason rolls over to his other side and opens his eyes to find his nose an inch from Andrew Lahey’s face.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” the twin greets him with a smirk. 

“Andy, Jesus, give him some space!” Eric scolded his little brother, pulling him back. Jason takes this time to take in his surroundings. He was back in the McCall living room. Eric and Andy sat in front of him. Chris stood behind the couch. Amber was seated at the dining room table, looking pissed like this was somehow all his fault. Someone could be heard moving around in the kitchen. Jason finally found Jasmine who appeared to be hiding in the corner. The pair stared at each other for a long moment. Jasmine reminded him of a puppy that accidentally did its business in the house, her face begging for forgiveness. 

“What are you?” Jason asked, too quiet for her to actually hear, yet Jasmine still appeared to flinch at his words. Right then, someone entered the room from the kitchen. He was a grown bearded man in his mid-forties with dark hair. Jason knew instantly this must be Jasmine and Amber’s dad. Jasmine practically looked like a mini female version of him. Mr. McCall paused, gazing at Jason as if he wasn’t sure he was actually there. Finally, the man snapped himself out of his own thoughts. He shook his head and then smiled at Jason warmly. 

“Hello Jason, I’m Dr. McCall. You can call me Scott.” 

“Hi,” the boy responds, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically shy, “my grandma told me to stay away from you.”

Dr. McCall (Scott) let out a nervous chuckle. 

“Yeah, maybe she was right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please comment. Also Random Fun fact: Eric's full name is Eric Vernon Lahey. :)


	13. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE. Time goes by fast, huh? The last time I uploaded was like, what? 11 months ago?  
> I'm so sorry for keeping everyone waiting, but I'm going to try to update more often (or at least not leave you guys hanging for nearly a year).

The forest was uncomfortably quiet.   
Still.  
Nothing but twisted, black trees, inky darkness and the moon, shining down like a bright beacon seemed to exist. There no animals. Nothing was crawling through the leaves. No creatures were slumbering quietly in their dens. Not a single firefly was dancing through the moonlight. There wasn’t even a gust of wind blowing through the trees.  
Nothing.   
Suddenly a sound rips through the silence like a knife. Someone charges through the decaying leaves, his bare feet slapping the ground and his clothes are practically rags clinging to his body. He was searching for something, something important. There wasn’t a solid possibility on the what or who, but it needed to be found. It needed to be found as soon as possible, despite the fact it was was nighttime. It was always nighttime. If he stopped his fruitless pursuit and analyzed the situation, he would have realized it had been dark for hours, maybe even days. Did he even see the sun set? Also, he wasn’t hungry. In the entire time he had been here, he hadn’t eaten a crumb or consumed a drop of water. He was hungry and thirsty, sure (his parched throat and aching muscles had told him that) but finding the thing he was searching for was so much more important. Thoughts bounced around his head like the rhythmic drumbeat in an ancient ritual.   
Move.  
Move.  
Move.  
Needed.  
Needed.  
Needed.  
Keep going.  
Keep going.  
Keep going.  
Must.  
Find.  
Must.  
Find.  
Must.  
FIND!  
In the middle of this explosive thought, his foot got hung up by a root, sending him flying to the forest floor. He curls up into a ball, panting in agony. Everything burns. His muscles and skin are on fire  
The search, however, still needs to continue.   
Before he can regain his footing, a piercing scream rips through the air, seemingly coming from all directions. The sound stirs something in his mind.   
There is an image of a teenage girl with long chestnut hair, bright red lips and intelligent, determined green eyes. She stands in the center of a school hallway with her head held high, looking like a queen observing her kingdom. There’s a ripple and suddenly the girl is outside. There is a bat in her hands and she gives the obvious impression that if you pick a fight with her, you are not getting out without some kind of injury. The scene changes. The girl, now a woman, stands before him in an elaborate white dress, holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. They are standing up in front of a large crowd of people but, all he cares about is her. Her lips part and out comes a speech of love and commitment that makes his eyes sting. The thought of this girl congers up a name, a name that should have been serried into his brain like a cattle brand.   
He opens his mouth, calling out one of the most important words in his vocabulary, a word that might as well mean strength, brilliance and love, because that’s what it means to him.  
“LYDIA!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The blip on the monitor indicates a sudden change in brain activity.   
“Oh look,” Dr. Frater comments cheerfully, “he’s dreaming.”  
Ellen, the “nurse” looks up, quickly looses interest and then goes back to whatever she was doing on her computer. She was in her mid-thirties and had short, spiky hair that had the look and color of a haystack. Her job doesn’t involve much, just take care of the prisoner she’s been assigned and make sure the guards in this section of the facilities didn’t fuck anything up. The later was considerably harder than the former. Luckily, the prisoner in question hasn’t caused too much. That’s the beauty of being comatose.   
Ellen was hired because of her medical training and her army background. Three years prior, she was dishonorably discharged due to an incident involving a grenade, a bottle of smuggled vodka, some surgery equipment and a former boyfriend of hers. There was little proof that it was intentional but, there was enough evidence to ship her home.   
The woman was also quite good at keeping the idiots her bosses called security in line. Dr. Frater was confident that she would do her job and pretty much let her do what she wanted. That is, as long as she did what she was told.   
What she was told is to keep the man laying in the bed in front of them alive. The only information Ellen had on her “patient” was that his name was Mieczysław Stilinski (which was a stupid name to give a child, in her opinion. What were his parents thinking?) and he was being held as leverage. He had arrived there a couple weeks prior with a nasty gunshot wound in the stomach and almost didn’t make the night. She was luckily able to stabilize him with the medical equivalent of duct tape. Later, Dr. Frater allowed Ellen to inject the injured man with a serum he developed that actually sped up the healing process. It wasn’t as fast as a werewolf, of course but, it was enough that he was now almost completely healed within a couple of days.  
Now he was being kept under a medically induced coma to keep any trouble to a minimum.   
“Is everything to your approval, sir?” Ellen asked. The doctor liked to pop in randomly every once in a while, to check up on her. She was certain she had nothing to worry about but, the visits still put her on edge.  
“Yes, I believe it is,” Dr. Frater assured her, not taking his eyes off the prisoner.  
There was a pause.   
“It’s possible that you will be moving to another station in a few days,” he added solemnly.  
“Sir?”   
“Don’t worry, my dear. It’s just because you won’t be needed here anymore.”  
Dr. Frater twisted himself around to face Ellen, a gleeful look in his eye that made her want to physically cringe.  
“There’s no point in guarding a dead body, is there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? When I wrote the first chapter, I figured Jason finding a ransacked living room with blood was a little more shocking but, that meant of course that someone had to be injured and I didn't want it to be Lydia.  
> Also the character of Ellen kind of came out of nowhere (at least personality wise). When I was creating the scene in my head, I knew there had to be someone else in the room so Dr. Frater wasn't just talking to himself. She was suppose to be a flat background character but, something made me add a little more. The problem is that now I don't really know what she should be in the story.   
> Should she be Dr. Frater's right hand, maybe having some kind of epic fight scene with one of the pack in the climax? Or maybe she should have a face-heel-turn and become one of the good guys?  
> What do you guys think?  
> Please give me some ideas.  
> Have a great DAY!


	14. You’re A What-Now?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!!

Whenever Jason Stilinski imagined his parents’ hometown, what came to mind was always someplace with barely a post office and a school, in the middle of fuckin’ nowhere, where nothing happened because why else did his parents runaway as soon as they got a chance and never come back?   
Now looking back at this, it occurred to him the opposite must have been true.

“Werewolf?”  
“yup.”  
“You’re a werewolf?!”  
Jasmine nodded sharply again in confirmation, nervously waiting for his next reply. Jason stared back at her like she had two heads.  
(Maybe she did. He didn’t know.)  
Everyone was now seated around the dining room table, with Jason sitting on one end and Scott sitting on the other with his daughters siting on his right and his left. Eric and the twins sat in the middle, looking a bit worried over his reaction. Amber just looked utterly pissed.   
The boy struggled to wrap his head around this new information. Nothing about the last couple hours made any sense, yet the idea that something supernatural was involved made what he saw outside almost believable. He eyed Jasmine and Amber hesitantly. They were both muscular girls and clearly took care of themselves but, neither of them were exactly imposing (through Amber’s killer glares could probably scare people off). Also, he had to take Jasmine’s appearance earlier into account.   
He did not dream that. Jason didn’t really know how to describe what he saw. It was as if someone had taken Jasmin’s face and turned it into a scary mask for Halloween.  
Werewolf?  
Maybe. Clearly, she had the ability to transform her appearance. He couldn’t help taking note of the time. It was the middle of the day and the moon wouldn’t be full for a couple more weeks. It’s possible they weren’t affected by the lunar cycle. It didn’t really matter to him either way.   
Jason pulled himself out of his thoughts to focus on the people around him. If Jasmine was a werewolf, it was also possible that Scott and Amber were too.   
“Are the rest of you werewolves too?”   
“Nope,” the twins shot back as Amber answered with a monotone “No”.  
Jason looked at them with interest. If Amber turned out to a witch of some sort, he wouldn’t be surprised.  
“So then what…?”  
“We’re werecoyotes,” Andy announced with glee while Chris watched Jason anxiously for his reaction. The other teen gave them a small nod because, why not? Why couldn’t there be other werecreatures in the world? Maybe Amber was some kind of weresnake (if that existed) with the way she was glaring.  
“I’m a Kitsune,” Amber added, coldly.   
“A who-now?”   
“A Japanese fox spirit,” Jasmine clarified, shrugging her shoulders casually, like none of this was really a big deal.  
“Okay,” Jason mumbled, trying to digest these newest pieces of information.   
“Jason, I know this is a lot to grasp all at once,” Scott told him softly. The man hadn’t really taken part in the conversation, letting mostly Jasmine control this world-shattering bit of news to her classmate (probably because this was kind of all her fault). He did however, spend most of the time staring at Jason with searching eyes like a bug under a magnify glass. It made the boy feel so exposed.   
Looking around the table one more time, Jason was seeing everyone with new eyes. There were two werewolves, two werecoyotes and a fox spirit thing (?).   
He glanced over at Scott. Maybe he was a werewolf, too?  
“So, what is this place?” Jason asked, waving vaguely to the room, referring to this small cul-de-sac out randomly in the middle of a forest, “a supernatural refuge or something?”  
“No,” Eric explained, shrugging, “we are just a bunch of families that live near each other but, just happen not to be human.”   
Yeah, I suppose that makes sense, Jason decided silently. People who are different tended to congregate towards each other.   
There’s a few seconds of silence before anyone else chooses to speak.  
“Jason,” Scott proceeds cautiously, “I know this is a lot to take in at once…”  
“No, no.” the teen spits out, sarcastic, “not at all,” regretting the words as soon as they come out of his mouth.   
The reactions around the table appeared to range from disappointed (Jasmine) to slightly annoyed (Eric) to ready-to-rip-the-stupid-human’s-face-off (Amber). Scott looked a little sad but, not necessarily from what Jason said.  
Jason shook his head, ultimately embarrassed by his own response.  
“S-sorry.”  
The corner of Scott’s mouth twitched.  
“It’s fine, Jason. Really.”  
Everyone relaxed again.   
Glancing around, Jason couldn’t help but notice the others seemed to take cues from Scott, even if just emotionally. Just looking at the man, you could tell he held some kind of authority and this wasn’t just because he was the oldest one here.  
Jason opened his mouth to just straight up ask his assumption, but honestly, the teen had so many questions.   
It was obvious that everything was somehow connected.   
Natalie’s mistrust in Scott.  
Jasmine’s interest in him.  
His parents.  
Maybe even their disappearance.

“You knew my mom and dad, didn’t you?” Jason blurted out, surprising both himself and everyone else at the table.  
Scott’s profile turned into a poker face as he nodded.  
“I saw some pictures of the three of you together in one of Mom’s old yearbook’s,” Jason added, sputtering.  
“Jason, how much do you know about Beacon Hills?” Scott asked.  
“Until today, I just thought it was just some small town where nothing happened.”  
Jasmine, Eric and the twins snort at that description and Amber manages to crack a smile. Scott ignores them, sighing.  
“Jason, your parents were…the best friends I have ever had.”  
The boy perks up at this.  
What was it like for his mom and dad when they were his age? His mind conjured up those photos in that old school yearbook, typical young teenagers, probably revolving around dates, homework and life beyond their small little town.   
But…if Scott is what Jason thinks he is, perhaps his parents’ lives back then were anything but typical.  
“Are you a werewolf too?” he asked. In response, Scott smiled and blinked, only when he opened his eyes, his warm, brown irises had turned a deep glowing red.   
Jason gasped.   
Despite being only human, he could feel the power and authority the man possessed from across the table. Strength rippled from that calm gaze. If he chose to, Jason knew he could tear him limb from limb without a single thought.  
A moment later, Scott blinked again, eyes back to normal.  
“Wow,” the boy breathed.  
There was a beat of complete silence before Jason busted up laughing. This whole thing was ridiculous. Of course, he had seen everything with his own eyes and as far as he could tell, he wasn’t dreaming.   
“Jason are you okay?” Jasmine asked concerned, watching her classmate basically choking on his own spit.  
“Oh, fine, fine,” he assured her, wheezing slightly. Chris quietly excused himself from the table and returned with a glass of water. He passed it to Jason before returning to his seat. Jason accepted the water, taking a few sips.  
After a couple beats of awkwardness, Scott clears his throat, bringing the focus back to him once more.   
“Jason, since we’ve gotten this far, there are a couple more things you should know…”  
The poor boy immediately breaks into a cold sweat.   
What now?  
“…but first, I think we should bring Harley up to speed. She’s over at Courtney’s, isn’t she?”  
Jasmine makes a startled noise, surprised how much her father knew about the situation.   
Scott winks at his youngest daughter, smirking.  
Jason passes the half empty glass from his left hand to his right.  
Mr. McC – I mean Scott,” the teen begins hesitantly, “I mean no disrespect, but I would really prefer Harley didn’t know about any of this…”  
Seconds after those words left his mouth - proving that maybe the universe did have some sick sense of humor - the front door swung open, revealing Harley, who was absolutely ecstatic.  
“Jay, Courtney’s a WEREWOLF!”  
Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am determined not to leave this story unfinished, so please bare with me.  
> Also, can somebody please leave a comment telling me what you think of this chapter and the previous one because I am dying to know what people still think of my story. (if there is anyone still reading this...)


End file.
